creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zwischenfall 096-1-A
„Also, es wurde Sicherheit gewährleistet?“ „Ja Doktor.“ „Lassen Sie mich die Sicherheitsaufnahmen sehen.“ ' Das Bild zeigt einen großen Stahlwürfel inmitten eines Labors, umgeben von einem Dutzend oder mehr Forschern. Im Blickwinkel der Kamera befindet sich die Kontrollsektion, in der die Messungen der vorinstallierten Drucksensoren angezeigt werden. wird eine Minute und zweiunddreißig Sekunden vorgespult Alarmiert durch die Messwerte auf den Bildschirmen, lehnt sich der Sektionsvorsitzende in seinem Stuhl nach vorne. Nach fünf Sekunden widerfährt der Stahlwand eine beträchtliche Ausbeulung, die größer wird, bevor sie aufbricht. SCP-096 ist zu sehen wie es, besessen davon auszubrechen, die Stahlplatten auseinander biegt. Durch den Notfall aktivierte Stahlplatten senken sich auf den Würfel hinab. der Aufnahme wurde das Gesicht von SCP-096 unkenntlich gemacht; ganz nach Protokoll Gerade als sich SCP-096 aus seinem Gefängnis befreit, stürmen zwei Sicherheitsteams in den Raum. Es werden Pfeile mit Beruhigungsmitteln abgefeuert, jedoch ohne sichtbares Ergebnis. Bis zu neunzig Prozent der anwesenden Forscher und Sicherheitskräfte haben SCP-096 direkt ins Gesicht gesehen und ein Code Lima wurde gemeldet. Der Saal und das umgebende Areal wurden versiegelt und mit ZENSIERT-Klasse Nervengift geflutet. Zwei Minuten später verlässt SCP-096 das Gelände ZENSIERT und rast mit ZENSIERT km/h durch die umgebende Wüste, in Richtung ZENSIERT. ' „Echo-Romeo-Actual wurde sofort auf den Ausbruch angesetzt. Wir waren überwältigt, als uns die Tragweite der Situation klar wurde. Es ist schon komisch, wie selbst die besten Köpfe der Welt so unvorbereitet sein können.“ „Sie sagen also, es sei Ihre Schuld?“ „Nein, absolut nicht. So haben wir etwas mehr über das Verhalten von SCP-096 herausgefunden. Wir hätten es nicht wissen können und wir können froh sein, dass es sich nicht zum XK gewendet hat.“ ' Bildmaterial der Helmkamera von ER-A aus dem inneren eines UH-60 zeigen SCP-096 mit beträchtlicher Geschwindigkeit über den Wüstenboden rennen ER-A 1: Hier spricht Echo-Romeo-Actual. Wir haben Sichtkontakt. –Unverständlich- ''…bei ENTFERNT Knoten und weiterhin steigend! ''ER-A 1 lauscht dem Funkgerät als neue Befehle (identifiziert als von Dr. Dan stammend) eintreffen. SCP-096 gewinnt langsam an Geschwindigkeit. ER-A 1 entfernt sich von der Kamera. ER-A 3 scheint ein modifiziertes XM500 Anti-Materie Gewehr im Anschlag zu halten. Es werden zwei Schüsse abgefeuert; erster verfehlt und der zweite trifft SCP-096 in den Unterschenkel. SCP-096 stolpert, doch richtet sich wieder auf. Eine Geschwindigkeitsänderung ist unerheblich. ER-A 1: -Unverständlich- …keine Wirkung auf Ziel! ER-A 1 geht erneut zu ER-A 3. ER-A 3 feuert drei weitere Schüsse; die ersten beiden treffen nicht und der dritte schlägt in SCP-096’s Kopf. SCP-096 taumelt, stürzt und rollt mehrmals, wobei es seine Geschwindigkeit minimalst reduziert. SCP-096 kommt wieder auf die Beine und setzt seinen Weg ungehindert fort. Die Kamera schwenkt nach oben, wo acht V-22 Ospreys (gehörend zu MTF Tau-1) über die Helikopter hinwegfliegen. Gleicher Streckenvektor wie SCP-096. Kameraaufzeichnung endet. ' ' Video Interview Log 096-1-A Oleksei scheint sehr gelassen und beantwortet alle Fragen ruhig und überlegt Interviewer: Wo genau waren Sie zu der Zeit des Ausbruchs? Dr. Oleksei: '''Ich hatte Pause und hab mir einen Kaffee geholt. Es war pures Glück, dass ich nicht in der Eindämmungszone festsaß. '''Interviewer: Beschreiben Sie ihre Handlungen nach dem Ausbruch. Dr. '''Oleksei: '''Ich habe Echo Romeo-Actual SCP-096 hinterher geschickt und Dr. Dan informiert. Danach setzten wir alles daran, den Aufenthaltsort von SCP-096-1 zu finden. Als die ungefähre Richtung von SCP-096 feststand, habe ich Mobile Task Force Tau-1 vorausgeschickt um Ballungszentren ziviler Bevölkerung auf dem Weg von SCP-096 zu evakuieren. Alles gemäß Eindämmungsprotokoll. ' ' Video Interview Log 096-1-B Daniel [ZENSIERT wartet geduldig. Auf dem Tisch vor ihm liegt etwas, das nach mehreren modifizierten Nachtsichtgeräten aussieht] Interviewer: '''Sagen Sie der Aufnahme, wo genau Sie sich zur Zeit des Ausbruches von SCP-096 befunden haben. '''Dr. Dan: '''Im Gebiet der ZENSIERT Berge, wo ich versucht habe etwas mehr über die Ursprünge von SCP-096 herauszufinden. Es war nur eine kleine Forschungsexpedition, deshalb habe ich Dr. Oleksei die Leitung der Eindämmung überlassen. Er ist kompetent genug dafür, sehr eifrig und er hat sich in der Vergangenheit bewährt. Der Papierkram belegt all dies, deshalb sollten Sie nicht denken, dass- '''Interviewer: Es war nur für die Aufnahme Doktor. Nun, Sie wissen, dass der wütende SCP-096 immun gegen jegliche Form des Schadens ist; warum also haben Sie die Attacken der Scharfschützen angeordnet? Dr. Dan: '''Wieso nicht? Wenn es die Möglichkeit gibt, SCP-096 zu verlangsamen und so MTF Tau-1 mehr Zeit zu geben, müssen wir sie nutzen. ER-A wurde so nicht in Gefahr gebracht und ihre Helis liefen sowieso Gefahr, abgehängt zu werden. Ehrlich gesagt konnte ER-A nicht viel mehr tun, als mit seinen Schüssen zu helfen. '''Interviewer: Ich verstehe. Nun, bitte erklären Sie dies. deutet auf das Nachtsichtgerät auf dem Tisch Dr. Dan: '''Dies ist Projekt SCRAMBLE, ein Visor, von Dr. Oleksei und mir selbst speziell für SCP-096 und den Einsatz in MTF Tau-1 entwickelt. Es enthält einen kleinen Mikroprozessor, der kontinuierlich das Sichtfeld nach fazialen Merkmalen von SCP-096 scannt. Die Gesichtserkennungssoftware erkennt sie sofort und verwischt das Bild zu einem unerkennbaren Chaos bevor das Licht das menschliche Auge erreicht. Es ist wirklich ziemlich raffiniert. '''Interviewer: Und teuer. '''Dr. Dan: '''Allerdings. Was für eine Schande, dass es nicht funktioniert hat. ' ' Tonabschrift zwischen MTF Tau-1 und dem modifizierten EG-3 Sentry AWACS, Bezeichnung „Big Brother“ MTF-T-1: '''Ospreys sind oben, Richtung ENTFERNT bei ENTFERNT. Erwarten Vektor. '''Big Brother: '''Elektronik online, Reiseflughöhe erreicht. Lädt Programm SCRAMBLE auf alle Kamerasysteme hoch… Kameras online. Big Brother beobachtet jetzt. '''MTF-T-1: '''Welchen Ortsvektor strebt das Ziel gerade an? '''Big Brother: Ziel bewegt sich Richtung Westen …rast auf… Scheiße. Jep, er ist auf dem I-40. Ähm, Ortsvektor beträgt ENTFERNT Grad bei ENTFERNT. Ich würde sagen, mehrere hundert Kilometer. Mist… MTF, wir haben Echo Romeo suggeriert I-40 zu evakuieren. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Autos das Ding verschrottet hat. MTF-T-1: '''Wartet kurz. Negativ, Big Brother. ER-A berichtet, das Ziel entwischt ihren Helis. Sie können es nicht weiterverfolgen. '''Big Brother: Dann sollen sie die Autofahrer auf der anderen Fahrbahnseite stoppen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Leute sein Gesicht gesehen haben. ' „Die ersten drei Einheiten von Tau-1 schafften es die Dorfbewohner der ersten drei Dörfer ohne Zwischenfall zu versammeln. Es wurde bestätigt, dass SCP-096-1 sich in keinem der Dörfer befand, als SCP-096 ohne Pause durchrannte. Ein Video Log von MTF-Tau zeigt jedoch, dass SCP-096-1 in der Stadt ENTFERNT identifiziert worden war, ebenso der darauf folgenden Vorfall.“ „Zeigen Sie es.“ ' Aufnahmen der Helmkamera von MTF-Tau-1 Einheit vier in der Stadt ENTFERNT Die Stadtbewohner sind mit verbundenen Augen in der Mitte versammelt. Hubschrauber schwirren über der Stadt. Undeutliche Anordnungen werden über Lautsprecher an beiden Helikoptern und von dem Bodenpersonal bekannt gegeben. '' '''MTF-Tau-1 (Über Lautsprecher und TAU-COM): '''Das Ziel erreicht die nähere Umgebung! Alle Einheiten aktivieren ihre SCRAMBLE-Ausrüstung und beginnen mit dem Massekontrollverfahren! Alle Zivilisten haben auf ihren Plätzen zu bleiben und die Augenbinden aufzubehalten! Wer sich von seinem Platz entfernt oder die Binde berührt, wird erschossen! Ich wiederhole, alle Zivilisten haben- Rest geht in einem Kreischen von außerhalb unter ''Ungefähr zwei Kilometer entfernt kommt SCP-096 über die Hügelkuppe gerast. Es versucht abzubremsen, überschlägt sich jedoch beim Weg den Hügel hinab aufgrund der hohen Geschwindigkeit und stürzt durch drei Häuser, bevor es sich wieder aufrichtet und ohne Pause weiterrennt. 'Unbekannte Stimme über Lautsprecher: 'Unverständlich- Zivilisten haben sich nicht zu bewegen! Sie werden erschossen! Ich wiederhole… Unverständlich Mehrere Schüsse sind zu hören, keiner davon auf SCP-096 gerichtet. SCP-096 hält für eine Sekunde inne, bevor es in die Menge der Stadtbewohner läuft, einige beiseite stoßend, über andere hinweg trampelnd. Mehr Schüsse fallen, als die Menge auseinander stiebt - die Lautsprecher weiterhin unverständlich neben den Geräuschen von SCP-096. SCP-096 macht SCP-096-1 ausfindig, einen Mann mittleren Alters. Die Kamera nimmt auf, wie SCP-096 ihn schnappt, bevor sie einen Schlag von einem flüchtenden Stadtbewohner bekommt und vom Helm gerissen wird. ' ' Interview Video Log 096-1-C Major Jack Wilford (derzeit der Kommandant von MTF TAU-1): '''Ich habe mit meinem Squad SCP-096-1’s Haus durchsucht. Armes Schwein. War fast ein professioneller Bergsteiger und hat eine Reise zum ZENSIERT Gebirge unternommen. Er hatte wohl das Pech bei einer Aufnahme der Landschaft SCP-096 im Hintergrund mit einzufangen. hält vier Finger emporgestreckt, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen '''Wilford: '''Vier Pixel. VIER VERDAMMTE PIXEL! Ich bezweifle, der Mann wusste, was er da sah. Ich schätze er hat an einem Tag das Bild in Falschfarben betrachtet, um dann einfach mit seinem Alltag weiter zu machen. '''Interviewer: Wie haben Sie es gefunden? Wilford: Unsere SCRAMBLE Ausrüstung hat es sofort aufgenommen. Der Oberleutnant hat es im Heli verschwinden lassen, bevor ich es gesehen hätte. Ab da hat dieses Monster Big Brother vom Himmel geholt und ehemaligen Major Stryker aufgerissen. Daraufhin ist die Hölle losgebrochen. Interviewer: Also war SCRAMBLE nicht effektiv? Wilford: Nicht effektiv? Das Gottverdammte SCRAMBLE war schuld, dass die verdammt nochmal ganze Task Force vernichtet wurde. Sie wissen, dass neben mir nur noch drei andere Leute am Leben sind, ja? Und alles nur, weil so ein geistig zurückgebliebener Eierkopf meinte, „Technik könnte SCP-096’s Reaktion verhindern.“ Diese dreckigen Wichser hätten bloß einen Beutel über SCP-096’s Kopf ziehen müssen und gut ist’s, aber nein, wir mussten natürlich das beschissene SCRAMBLE verwenden. ' ' Dr. Dan: '''Wie hat dieses Arschloch mich genannt? Dan drückt seinen Stuhl vom Tisch weg und steht auf '''Dr. Dan: '''Ich zeige diesem Gottverdammten Hurensohn, was ein Eierkopf ist, indem ich seinen- beginnt zu brüllen und zu fluchen Sicherheitskräfte betreten den Raum und drücken Dr. Dan zurück in seinen Stuhl '''Interviewer: '''Müssen wir ihnen ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreichen, Doktor? Dan atmet tief durch und streicht seinen Kittel glatt '''Dr. Dan: '''Nein, nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Seufzt SCRAMBLE war wirklich eine gute Idee. Es war jedoch ein Fehlschlag, weil wir nicht ganz wussten, wie SCP-096 funktioniert. Sie wissen ja, wenn der Chip in SCRAMBLE die Gesichtsmerkmale von SCP-096 aufnimmt, verwischt er das gesamte Bild, allerdings war noch ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde Zeit, in der das Licht ungehindert zur Netzhaut vordringen konnte. Computer arbeiten schnell, aber nicht so schnell wie das Licht. Also gelangte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Bild von SCP-096 zum Gehirn. Man hat es nicht einmal bewusst wahrgenommen, aber es reichte um die Reaktion von SCP-096 auszulösen. '''Interviewer: Um noch einmal auf den Bericht von dem Foto zurückzukehren… Dr. '''Dan: '''Das ist wohl der am meisten beunruhigende Teil des gesamten Vorfalls. Sie wissen, wann der ehemalige SCP-096-1 seine Bergreise gemacht hat? 199ZENSIERT. SCP-096 befand sich schon ZENSIERT Jahre auf dem Foto als er es endlich sah. Sein Hirn war sich nicht einmal bewusst, dass es SCP-096 gesehen, und so die Reaktion ausgelöst hat. Wer weiß wie viele tickende Zeitbomben sich noch in der ganzen Welt befinden. Wie viele unbeachtete Fotos mit SCP-096’s Gesicht befinden sich noch da draußen, wartend auf ein unvorsichtiges Auge? Wie ich bereits sagte, ich will dieses Ding terminiert haben. Jetzt. ' „Nur eine Frage Doktor. Wie genau wollen Sie das machen? Major Jack Wilford war ein erstklassiger SBS, als wir ihn rekrutiert haben.“ „Ich war ein Aufklärungsmediziner und im Kaukasus stationiert, Sir. Marines toppen SBS.“ „Nein, tun sie nicht.“ „Genug, das gilt für Sie beide. Machen Sie weiter.“ ' Interview Video Log 096-1-D Chief Master Sergeant ZENSIERT (Türschütze, wurde ER-A hinzugefügt): '''Ich habe den Beutel über seinen Kopf gezogen. '''Interviewer: Ja, das haben Sie mir bereits erzählt. Können Sie mir sagen, was passiert ist? ZENSIERT: '''Es… es war mit allen fertig. Saß einfach da, mitten auf dem Highway. Hatte gerade einen Minivan aufgerissen. schweigt '''Interviewer: Und? ZENSIERT: '''Ich hab den Heli gelandet, bin raus und hab den Beutel über seinen Kopf gezogen. Es blieb ruhig und sie brachten es weg. schweigt '''Interviewer: ZENSIERT? schweigt für den Rest des Interviews und wurde schließlich entfernt. Er wurde später in seinem Zimmer gefunden, wo er Suizid begangen hatte; mittels eines behelfsmäßigen Stricks hatte er sich erhängt. Ein halbierter Schnuller wurde in seiner Faust gefunden ' ' Video Log 096-1-D, konfiszierte Aufnahme der Nachrichtensendung „CNN“ Bild zeigt First Responder rund um die Überreste eines abgestürzten Flugzeuges hinter einem Reporter '''Reporter: '''Das Flugzeug, scheinbar militärischen Ursprungs, verfügt über keinerlei Markierungen, die es als Teil des U.S. Militärs ausweisen würden. Während der First Responder nach der Blackbox sucht, geht die Polizei davon aus, dass das Flugzeug aufgrund eines Bruchs der Hülle im Bug und Heck abgestürzt sein könnte. Reporter geht zu einem großen Loch in der Seite des Flugzeugs, in das mehrere Feuerwehrleute hineinklettern '''Reporter: '''Sanitäter fanden allerdings nur drei Leichen, was eigenartig ist, denn ein Flugzeug dieser Größenordnung bräuchte eigentlich eine Crew von zwanzig Leuten. Die Polizei geht davon aus- Reporter unterbricht sich, als er drei Super Stallions über sich schweben sieht. Zwei davon landen und entladen Bodentruppen, die zu MTF-Epsilon gehören '''MTF-E-1: '''Machen Sie die Kamera aus. Ich sagte, machen Sie die verfickte- ' ' Dr. Oleksei: '''Wären wir hier fertig? '''Interviewer: Eine letzte Frage noch. Oder eine Erklärung, ganz wie Sie es möchten. Wir finden es nur ziemlich interessant, dass es auf dem Gelände ZENSIERT keinen einzigen Pausenraum gibt. Oder Kaffeeautomaten. schweigt weiterhin '''Interviewer: '''Wir würden sagen, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn Sie reden. TEIL DES VIDEO LOGS 096-1-A WURDE GELÖSCHT ' „Ich wüsste nicht, was das mit mir zu tun haben sollte.“ „Sie brauchen nicht den Ahnungslosen zu spielen, Doktor. Er hat uns alles erzählt.“ „… Nun denn, ich schätze, dann brauche ich wohl nichts mehr vorzutäuschen, oder?“ ' Tonaufnahme, O5 Hearing '''O5-1: '''Bei der Überprüfung Ihrer Aussage und dem zur Verfügung stehenden Material sowie des Bekenntnisses des verstorbenen Dr. Oleksei, ist der O5 einstimmig zu der Auffassung gekommen, dass Sie für Ihre Mitschuld am Vorfall 096-1-A zu terminieren sind und- '''Dr. Dan: '''Und ich dachte, Sie kennen die Bedeutung von „Für das größere Wohl“. '''O5-1: '''Strapazieren Sie nicht meine Geduld, Doktor. Angesichts der Ausmaße und des Potenzials des Vorfalls, hat der O5 Ihrem Antrag auf die Terminierung von SCP-096 zugestimmt. Angesichts des Mangels an Personal mit Ihrem Verständnis von SCP-096 wird die Aufgabe der Terminierung unter schwerster Bewachung und meiner persönlichen Aufsicht an Sie übertragen. Der Tag Ihrer eigenen Termination wird später festgelegt. ' „Das ist schrecklich, Doktor. Wie konnten Sie nur-“ „Es hat funktioniert. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es in einer dichter bevölkerten Gegend passiert wäre und sein Gesicht sich durch die Nachrichten in aller Welt verbreitet hätte. Nun kann ich SCP-096 töten, aber dabei habe ich mich selbst umgebracht.“ * http://www.scp-wiki.net/incident-096-1-a Link zum Originalen * SCP-Wiki * CC-BY-SA 3.0 Kategorie:SCP Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen